You Found Me Again
by Lazoey
Summary: It's another day for Shaun and Donna as they head over to her mother's house for lunch. Donna meets up with Gramps on the hill and they both come across what Wilf has been waiting for all along. The tall skinny man and the blue box. Reunited once more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather sunny day, despite all the rain that had fallen that morning. Donna and Shaun were on their way over to Donna's Mother and Grandfather's house. Donna was smiling as she looked out the window of the car as Shaun drove.

He noticed her smiling and curiously asked, "What's made you so happy today, love?" Donna turned towards him, "Oh nothing." She looked back out the window at the scenery that rushed past her. For some reason, Donna felt such joy in her this day. She had no idea why, but it seemed like she had woken up to a new world.

Shaun pulled up into the house's driveway and parked the car. Donna stepped out carrying her purse and blue blazer. They walked inside and Donna heard her mother chatting in the kitchen on the phone to someone.

"Mum, we're here!" Donna called out placing her purse down and hanging up her blazer. Her and Shaun walked into the kitchen and saw the sandwiches her mum had made on the counter. Shaun went to grab one and Donna slapped his hand,"Oi! Not yet!"

Shaun just laughed and kissed her cheek whispering, "Well ya know I had to give it a try right?"

Donna giggled and Slyvia had then hung up the phone. "Hello dear. Was it a good day at work then? I heard you had to go in for a bit this morning," Slyvia asked Donna.

"Oh it was fine. The usual really," Donna answered. "Listen, where's Gramps at?"She asked looking around.

"Up the hill like usual. He's been up there a lot lately. Rather irritating," Slyvia answered looking a bit cross.

Donna knew that was her queue to leave. Even though her mother had seemed to change lately, with being nicer to her, she still had her usual moments of being cross and rather irritating herself. So she left Shaun chatting with her mother and sneaking in a few sandwiches, as she grabbed her blazer and headed up the hill.

Her gramps was settled in his usual spot on the hill. He had his thermos of hot tea with him and sitting on his little chair with his telescope pointed up towards the heavens. He was humming a tune to himself as Donna came walking up to him."Hey there old man," she said as she smiled at him.

"Oh Donna! It's you!" Wilf stood up in such joy to see her. He wrapped his arms around her and they gave each other a great big hug. "The time sure flies by when I'm up here. I forgot you and Shaun were coming over for lunch," Wilf explained as he sat back down in front of his telescope.

"Why are you out here when it's so sunny out, Gramps?" Donna asked as she went and sat beside him on a blanket in the grass.

"Oh well," Wilf began, "I just feel like I need to be up here is all." Donna could tell he was hiding something from her and she was very curious what it was this time.

"Come off it, Gramps! What is it this time?" Donna asked staring at him.

"Never mind me, Donna. I'm just an old man doing crazy things is all," Wilf answered trying to change the subject. Donna could tell he was lying. He turned away and looked up in the sky and so did she. She had a feeling he was waiting for something. But what could he be waiting for up here? Her mind began to leave her as she looked up in the sky. She saw the clouds floating along and a flock of birds flying over head. They seemed so free. Up in the sky, distant from the rest of the world down below. She wish she had that feeling sometimes, and yet it seemed like she had that once. But she couldn't remember and she didn't know why.

She brushed it off like usual, and turned to her Gramps, "Okay old man, I'm going back down to the house. You know mum will want you to come join us."

She stood up and Wilf replied, "Yes sweetheart, I figure she will. I'm just going to stay up here for a bit longer. I'm sure there will be a few sandwiches left when I get down there."

Donna laughed and said, "I don't know, Gramps. Shaun was already sneaking a few before I came up here." They smiled at each other and she made her way back down the hill.

The sun was still shining bright as she was walking down the street, back towards the house. She saw a few people out and about in their yards or heading off in their cars, but the street was rather peaceful. She then heard a loud crash of what sounded like trash cans, down an alleyway up ahead. A tall skinny man came walking out from the alleyway and was looking down the street. His back was towards her, but she was still taken aback by him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but where?

He began walking down the street in a rather hasty pace, away from her. He seemed confused and was even stumbling a little bit. She continued walking behind him. "He must be drunk," she whispered to herself as they both continued walking in the same direction. But then she stopped. She heard that noise again. That bleeping noise. But where had she heard it before? She was so confused. Then she saw where the noise was coming from. The man in front of her was holding a small device and waving it around in the sky.

Her head began to hurt. She could barely concentrate. The man stopped the bleeping noise and just stood there, still his back towards her. He slowly began to turn his head around and looked at her. She saw his face. His unkempt hair. His snazzy suit. It all came flooding back to her. The Doctor. Her Doctor. The Doctor and the Tardis. Her head began to burn and she grabbed it with both her hands. The man was shocked by who he was looking at. He saw her beginning to faint and ran over and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him and saw him smile and say, "Donna." Then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing she knew, she felt a cool breeze on her and heard birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was up on the hill where her Gramps always stargazed. She was lying on a blanket and saw her Gramps and that skinny man sitting and chatting away. Her head didn't hurt as much, but it still tingled a bit. She tried to sit up a little bit, but felt dizzy.

"Oi! Gramps, what happened? Did I doze off or something?" she asked rubbing her eyes and she sat up.

"Oh Donna! Donna, you're okay!" Wilf answered as he came over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked rather cross.

"Um Donna, I'm not sure how to say this but," Wilf began stating before he was interrupted by the skinny man. "What you're Gramps is trying to say Donna is that you just had a little tumble is all. But you're fine now," the skinny man stated as he stepped forward.

Donna looked up at him. He was wearing a tweed jacket and suspenders with a white shirt on underneath. His trousers were so skinny they clung to his legs and his shoes were so dusty they looked to be a shade of grey, even though they were supposed to be black. He had a bow-tie on too, of all things. She found this so odd. He smiled down at her. She stood up without saying a word and went up to him. Her face was up against his. He seemed taken aback and tried to back away from her, but she kept coming forward.

She recognized him. But how could she? This couldn't be him. No, it couldn't. She remembered everything that had happened with him. She remembered what he looked like and this wasn't the same man. But then she looked in his eyes. She saw him. She really did see her Doctor. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock and stepped back.

"Now Donna, don't be scared. He said that you're fine now," Wilf said looking worried for the look on her face.

The skinny man stepped forward to Donna and gave her such a quirky smile that she began to giggle. "Hello Donna. Hello my dear old, Donna," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Donna embraced him back and hugged him so tightly. She began to cry and laugh at the same time. The Doctor did the same. She didn't want to let go of him this time. But then the Doctor said, "Um Donna. You're squeezing a little bit too tight," as he gasped for breath.

She let go of him and just smiled up at his face. He smiled back. They were together again.

"Oi!" she blurted out, "Who are you calling old, spaceman?" She looked cross at him and his eyes widened as her finger was shaking in front his face.

"Oh um, it's just a figure of speech is all," he answered. He liked it that she called him spaceman and he couldn't hold back a little smirk.

"But wait, I'm confused," Donna stated, "How come I can remember you now? I thought that wasn't supposed to happen."

The Doctor answered, "Well I gave you a little coping mechanism when I took all your memories away the first time around. Now the first time you remembered me was when I fought off the Master and the other Timelords, but you won't remember that," he rambled on, "This time you saw me and remembered again, but you didn't burn up because the progression of time has changed."

She looked at him in a confusing and cross state and wanted him to get to the point. "Basically the timeline of the universe has changed since the last time I saw you, so some things got altered because of this big crack and a big box," he rambled on motioning it all out with his hands. "It's hard to explain it all. So let's just leave it at you remember me because you were always meant to remember me," he finally stated as he gave her a big grin and gently brushed her cheek.

This man in front of her was so different but so similar to her Doctor. He still didn't make any sense and he was still skinny as a toothpick, but he looked so much older in his eyes. She still didn't know what exactly had happened to why she could remember now, but she was happy she could. This was what was missing. She knew something had been missing this whole time. But now she felt whole again.

The Doctor walked over to Wilf and put his arm around his shoulders and grinning."You see Donna. I still remembered him all the time you couldn't. When you left back to go to the house, I saw his blue box in the sky. I knew I would see it again and I did," Wilf said.

"I carried you back in the Tardis and brought you up here. I knew Wilf would want to see me again anyways," the Doctor said as he smiled at Wilf and gave him a hug.

"Wait the Tardis?" Donna asked in shock, "Where is it? I want to see it." The Doctor walked over to her and grasped her hand, "Come on then. Tardis!" he yelled out in joy.


	3. Chapter 3

He led her over to the little blue box that was a little bit further down the hill. As he opened the front door he said, "Welcome back." She walked inside slowly. It had changed so much. It was completely different. It was so bright and colorful compared to what it was before. She walked up to the console and touched the bits and bops. She was so happy. A tear rolled down her cheek. The Doctor came up next to her and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she answered rubbing away the tear, "It's just everything's changed so much." She looked up at him and asked, "So this is the new you then?"

"Yeah the new me and my new Tardis," he answered, "I know I don't really need to explain since you remember a little bit of us Timelords when you were, well one of us for a moment."

"Yeah I remember being amazing that one time," She replied back.

"That one time?" the Doctor asked in shock as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, "You have always been amazing and still are."

She smiled up at him and got all teary eyed again but held back the tears. "So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh lots of stuff," he answered as he went back fiddling with the controls, "Aliens, saving worlds, meeting new people and wearing really cool hats while doing it all."

She laughed and so did he. All of this was too much. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She was still confused even though she remembered everything. The Doctor could tell something was wrong. He knew she didn't feel at home anymore. She didn't seem as happy here in the Tardis as she had been before. He went over to her and gracefully touched her face. She looked up at him still with watery eyes. They smiled at each other and they both knew what was going through each other's minds.

"I'm glad I've gotten to see you again Donna. I'm very glad indeed," the Doctor said.

"Me too," Donna said, "I'm glad to have remembered everything again. But I can't go through this again. I hope you understand."

He nodded and they embraced each other tightly again. His head rested on hers, and she began to cry in his jacket. Donna had missed the Doctor and he had missed her too, but too much had changed. She knew that it was best for her to stay here with Shaun and her family. She felt content with that.

They exited the Tardis and walked back up the hill, hand in hand, to see Wilf sitting in his chair having a warm cup of tea. "Ah Donna! So I suspect you've come to say goodbye then eh?" Wilf asked as he stood up with a smile and kick in his step.

"Nah, Gramps. I'm not going this time. Things have changed in both our lives,"She answered as she looked up at the Doctor, "And for now, it's best we go our separate ways again."

Wilf looked rather shocked by this. He honestly was hoping she would go back with him and have more adventures. "Yeah Wilf, it's all good. This doesn't mean I won't stop by once in a while to say hey though," the Doctor chimed in and went over and hugged him.

"Oh okay then," Wilf said, "as long as you're okay with it Donna." Donna walked over to him and hugged him. "Yeah Gramps I'm good, I promise," she replied as she kissed his forehead.

"Well then it was nice chatting with you both, but I must be getting on my way now. I have lots of stuff to do, you know like save the planet and fight off some martians," the Doctor stated as he winked at Donna. She remembered how he hated it when she called him that.

Donna turned to Wilf and said, "I'll be heading back to the house then Gramps. You should be too soon."

She left Wilf up the hill as she walked back down towards the Tardis with the Doctor. He stopped in front of the Police Box doors and said, "Well then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Oi! No it's not," Donna blurted back, "It's only like a see ya later kinda thing." She smiled at him and he smirked back and laughed. The next thing she knew, she had dashed into his arms and they both hugged each other again. It was nice to feel his hug again. This hadn't changed at all. Still with their arms wrapped around each other, the Doctor kissed her forehead and whispered, "You are brilliant, Donna. Never forget that."

She looked up at him and said, "I won't forget cause now I can't." They both laughed again and he began to walk into the Tardis, but before the Doctor closed the door Donna asked, "Wait a minute, why were you here in the first place, may I ask?" The Doctor kind of grinned and replied, "I was just in the neighborhood is all."

He winked at her and she crossed her arms, not believing what he had just said. He closed the door and then the Tardis began to faintly disappear in front of her. The noise of it still hadn't changed. She smiled and walked back down to the house. She felt like a new person. She felt whole again knowing about the Doctor and all the adventures they had together. Yet, she felt pleased with staying here this time. She had her time with her Doctor and that was over now. She was happy to be with Shaun, the love of her life. She was her own person now and yes, she did feel amazing because of the Doctor. She didn't regret a decision in her life because of him and she didn't regret this one either. She would see him again. No doubt about that.

For now she was back to having lunch with her family, but this time she could remember all the good things she had with the Doctor. This made her heart flutter and a smile form upon her face. All was back to how it should have been all along.


End file.
